


Tattoos

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meeting Castiel's family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

“Park on the street. That’s my brother’s truck in the driveway, and he always leaves early.”

Dean chuffs, and pulls the Impala up to the curb. “Any last minute advice?”

Castiel considers. “Generally, don’t speak to anyone.”

“What if they talk to me, first?”

“Especially then. If- when, rather- Michael and Lucifer get into a fistfight, ignore it. Keep your sleeves rolled down.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “ _That_ all?”

Those big blue eyes Dean fell in love with in the first place fall harshly on him. “Do not under any circumstances eat anything Gabriel brought.”

“Yeah, sure, Cas. We good to go?”

The librarian looks him over. Two retainers in his eyebrow, a clear hoop on either side of his lip, nude gauges in his ears. “Your appearance is making me uncomfortable.”

“Yeah? How do you think I feel?” He adjusts the rearview mirror, and flips up the horseshoe barbell hanging from his septum. “I look like someone you’d let do your taxes.”

“Turn your collar up. I can see your tattoo.”

Dean winces, and does. “Now I look like a douchebag on his day off from doing other people’s taxes.”

“That will do. Come on, my sister is looking forward to meeting you.”

“Wait, Cas.”

He pauses, hand on the door handle. “Yes?”

Dean taps his finger. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Castiel looks down at his left hand, the engagement ring resting there. “Oh.” He says, and slips it off.

“Roommates, huh?” Dean teases as he locks his door, shut it. Cas slips the ring in his pocket and does the same.

“Just until Anna secures a significant other so we may come out simultaneously. Once she does, I'm fairly certain I can convince Balthazar to join us.”

They walk a concrete path through obsessively-pruned perennials. Cas rings the doorbell, and turns to his fiance. “A surprising number of my siblings are queer.”

Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. “From what you’ve told me, that’s not nearly the weirdest thing about them.” He smiles, and leans in for a kiss, when the door swings open. Dean falls off the porch.


End file.
